Olivia Hastings Holt
OLIVIA HASTINGS HOLT. Olivia Hastings Holt is an actress for Disney who was introduced to the Transformers by Terrotack. For many months, Olivia appeared to be partnered with Terrotack until things became more intense. She eventually became more involved in the war, and drew the attention of Bio-Blast, the self-proclaimed "Chaos Bringer" who wanted to destroy the Earth because of his hatred of humanity. She became the main focus of his hate after she unintentionally stopped his first attempt to destroy Earth, which proved her value as a friend to the Autobots, who welcomed her into their lifes. For many months following her introduction to the Transformers, she begun standing up for humanity, preventing Bio-Blast from destroying the planet. Eventually, she was bestowed the honors of doning the Iacon Relic known as the Apex Armor, with which she used to battle Bio-Blast, but not without sustaining injuries like a dislocated arm and spreading pain. Her interference made Bio-Blast want to destroy Earth all the more sooner. Olivia Holt was in dismay when she was in the Autobot Base during Rodimus Prime's time as Autobot Leader, watching Bio-Blast dispatch every Autobot thrown at him. With help from Bumblebee, she successfully convinced Rodimus to send her in. Just as Bio-Blast prepared to kill Ultra Magnus, Olivia arrived and intercepted. She requested an audiance, and Bio-Blast was willing to hear her out as he contemplated his many options on how to destroy the Earth. Olivia Holt told Bio-Blast about why people do what they do, and she tells him why she took up acting and singing. Surprisingly, Bio-Blast seemed to actually take her words to Spark, and reconsidered his actions after she told him that it is up to them what they will do with their lifes. Bio-Blast decided he would spare the Earth, while secretly planning to destroy it another day. As far as anyone was concerned, she was a hero of Earth. About a month later, Bio-Blast had changed his mind on carrying on the legacy of Biocron after he battled his minion, Strikedeath. As Bio-Strike, he returned to Earth and made contact with Olivia, telling her that he had changed. A Space Station was constructed in orbit, and Olivia chose to join Bio-Strike there, respecting his decision to protect the planet he had tried to destroy so many times. It was here that her partnership with him begun. Unfortunately, she became a victim to Nitro-Wing's vow of revenge when Bio-Strike was revealed to be the Last of the Primes, Strikus. After she was taken, Strikus Prime immediately led a retaliation and rescued her. This proved that he cared about her and her species, and he vowed never to let anything bad happen to her. Sadly, Olivia lost her family to Nitro-Wing's warmongering, when the warlord, now calling himself Nitrotron, attacked her hometown and mercilessly killed her family. Strikus Prime was sorry for what happened, and from then on, he vowed to avenge her family and make Earth safe the only way he knew would work: destroying Nitrotron once and for all. Olivia Holt was happy when Strikus brought an end to Nitrotron's reign, beheading him in a fierce battle. Unfortunately, that paved the way for Nitrotron's return as Galvablaze. Olivia Holt played a large role in the Battle of Chicago, during the Final Battle between the Autobots and Decepticons. While Strikus Prime clashed with the Dragicon Leader, Nightstalker, Olivia Holt went before Galvablaze, asking him if all his work was worth it, as Nightstalker would soon be supreme. Galvablaze, much like Bio-Blast, eventually took her words to Spark. Olivia arrived with the rest of the Autobots and NEST shortly after Strikus dealt the killing blows to Galvablaze and Nightstalker. She was sorry that they had lost their homeplanet, but Strikus Prime declared that Earth was their home now. Olivia Holt later fell out of contact with the Autobots, being captured by KSI and held with Wingsworth. She was informed by Wingsworth that Galvablaze was still functional, and planned to use the man-made Transformer Nitro-Blaze for a new body and take control of the KSI drones. When the Autobots stormed KSI, she (along with Wingsworth) was reunited with the Autobots. As the War begun again, Olivia Holt gradually got back into her position, using an "Alien Gun" taken from Lockdown's Prison Ship by Cade Yeager, a weapon which replaced the missing Apex Armor. Later on, Strikus Prime brought a Cybertronian exosuit (designed by Ratchet for human use) which was given to Olivia. The exosuit allowed her the abilities and capabilities of a real Transformer, including the ability to change forms. She took on the Autobot name "Holt-Rider." Unfortunately, the exosuit was destroyed after Strikus Prime transformed himself back into Bio-Blast. She was later partnered with Bumblebee and (sometimes) Ironblast. She was shortly contacted by Leo Howard, who said that someone had something for. Travelling with Bumblebee, she journeyed to the Disney Studios where she met with Leo and Cade Yeager. The "something" was a Cybertronian Battlegrade Suit, similar to the Apex Armor. This was only used three times as Bumblebee had created an Autobot body based on her physical appearance. Her mind was transferred to this body. She soon joined the Autobots on numerous missions, including helping stop Bio-Blast from destroying Cybertron. When Ironblast came to Earth, she got caught up in his battle against the Decepticon mercenary Deadlock. Following this, she met her archnemesis Airachnicon. She later underwent combat training under Ironblast's instructions. She participated in many Autobot missions, serving mostly with Bumblebee and providing backup to Ironblast. She also battled against Blazorwrath twice. After Airachnicon was put offline, Starscream became her archnemesis. Bonus Information *Olivia Holt was never originally planned to join the roleplay. *There are rumors that she might not survive to the end of the War. **It has been stated that something big happens in the future that affects the Autobots and prompts them to fight harder than ever to defend their adopted home. **It has been confirmed that somebody will end up dying, but it is unconfirmed who that will be. *The Alien Gun given to her by Cade Yeager was meant to replace the Apex Armor, which had been melted down into Transformium by KSI during the five years following the Battle of Chicago. *Olivia Holt is currently the last surviving member of her family alive. *After Bumblebee designed an Autobot body for her mind, she seemed to perfer being a Transformer. **This is rather ironic since she is a human being. *After Airachnicon's demise, Starscream seems to have taken over the role as Olivia Holt's rival and main enemy. Though there were signs of hatred between Olivia and Starscream even before Airachnicon's demise. **This is first displayed when Starscream uses the Energon Harvester against her Cybertronian body, during which she punched him in the face and overloaded the device. **When later confronted by Starscream and his Seekers, Olivia delivered an uppercut after he shouted "Destroy her!", intensifying this hatred.